fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
How I Met Your Mother - The One You'll Barely Care About
How I Met Your Mother was a well-written television series that had a unique and charming form of storytelling that was full of laughs, great character development, and wonderfully unexpected surprises. The show improved with every season, with better production quality, acting, character depth, and more. All seemed to go well until the final season. Here is where things go horribly wrong. Granted, I felt that the second-to-last was rather lackluster as well, it was still decent in sheer entertainment value. The final season, however, went wrong in a number of ways, including poor attempts at humor, and what felt like a rushed storyline. Although, the worst thing of all was the introduction of the character everyone had been watching for – Tracy McConnell, better referred to as “The Mother”. The problem with the introduction of the character of The Mother was that by the time the viewers got to meet her, it was hard to care. Finally, in the last season the viewers get to meet this character whose story is essentially non-existent, played by an actress whose acting falls flat, and a character profile that is at best a less interesting and less funny version of Lily’s character on the show. The audience never gets the chance to really identify with her character, which leads to never getting the chance to love and appreciate her like the rest of the cast. Furthermore, as a brand-new character, it is impossible for her character to play any significant role in the past storyline, which loses the opportunity for some “A-ha!” moments. On top of all of this, the show’s final moments end with Ted revealing that The Mother actually dies, which is just about the lamest cop-out a television series can take. Upon learning this, Ted’s children tell him that he is obviously still in love with Robin and should go after her, which he promptly does. The fact that he shows up outside her window having stolen the French blue horn again is a nice touch, but ends up feeling more like a consolation band-aid on the gaping wound that’s been left in viewers' hearts. As a solution, I think choosing to have one of Ted’s many girlfriends throughout the series end up becoming The Mother would have been more interesting. Since his girlfriends have each played a part in the development of the story, those “A-ha!” moments and clues could have been subtly placed throughout the series. Then, in the final episode (or towards the final episode), the viewers get to see how all of those intricate details and moments all come together and paint to picture as to why Ted and said girlfriend would end up getting together. This also would have prevented the need to create and develop an entirely new character in a few short episodes which left viewers with just another face on screen instead of a relatable character. Ultimately, the series was still wonderful and reruns always prove to be worth the price of admission, but would could have been an amazing series ended up being only a good one.